Lot
Lot or Second Crown Prince of the Heavenly Realm is a member of The Princes of Natak, otherwise known as Deities/Gods of War. He serves as the medic of the group and also seems the most knowledgeable. Appearance He looks like he is the youngest member and is shorter than the others. He is older than The Third Crown Prince because The Third Crown Prince refers to him as "Hyung", a term which is used to refer to someone older than you. He wears a black sleeveless undershirt over which he wears a blue wide-necked T-shirt and black pants. Personality He seems more knowledgeable than the other two Princes as he knew who key was and what was it's powers exactly. He also is the medic of the group showing he has sufficient medical knowledge. He is also very playful and arrogant as he openly reveals that removal of their crowns could result in their powers being sealed by Lee Soo-Jin's charyeok. He is mostly seen smiling. Plot He first appears when the fake monkey king, Mihu, is about to release the Monkey King, Jin Mo-Ri from within the gourd, along side his two brothers and their pet. He then tells his brother that "Lee Soo-Jin is the Key" and that "they could lose their power if not for the crowns they were wearing." He also remarks to his brother that it was "Best to be careful." He then heals the Third Crown Prince's arm mentioning that Lee Soo-Jin's Pandora powers could make his "hand rot and fall off" on hit. He is later seen freezing Lee Soo-Jin in a block of Ice which she escapes only to be frozen again. Lee Soo-Jin is then rescued from the Third Crown by Park Il-Pyo who appears to have made a direct contract with his charyeok, The Nine Tailed Fox. After, Park Il-Pyo unleashes fox fire rain he manages to block it but with a surprised look on his face. He is next seen when he attempts to freeze Baek Seung-Chul which he easily blocks with his baseball bat, now infused with Uma's fan Pacho. Then they fight each other the outcome of which is a tie as the appearance of Jin Mori as the Monkey King interrupts their battle. He is later surprised when Mo-Ri uses his perfect copy x 100 technique along with Ruyi Jingu to destroy 98% of the Nephilim army. He is then electrocuted by Mo-Ri's Flying Sparrow Cloud. After these events take place he is seen fighting Baek Seung-Chul, where he is seen mostly dominating the fight until Seung-Chul reveals his new bat is made of Barbadium. Abilities As part of The Princes of Natak, an organization composed of Jade Emperor's son with duty to destroy anything that threaten heavens, Second Crown Prince was a powerful god. He claimed to have destroyed 130.750.000.000 monsters and those who tried to avenge them. He seems to be the most knowledgeable and intelligent out of the princes, as well as the most cautious. Medical Skill: He has excellent medical knowledge and talent as he heals his younger brother, The Third Crown Prince, on two occasions where his injuries were severe. Superhuman Speed: He is shown to have superhuman speed when he easily sneaks up and freezes Lee Soo-Jin while the latter was able to keep up with Uma, who is said to have superhuman speed. Superhuman Reflex: He shown to have superhuman reflexes when he freezes Lee Soo-Jin who escapes and is distracted by the Third Crown Prince, in which moment he freezes her again. Also, when Baek Seung-Chul appears behind him to inflict a strong blow to the head, he dodges and counterattacks at same instant to minimize the damage taken while inflicting some of his own. Cryokinesis: He has demonstrated this power many times from the time he appeared. He is able to form Ice from thin air and shape it to fit his needs. *'Ice Healing': Heals his brothers arm with the use of Ice to prevent it from rotting. Divine Techniques Frozen Blossom: This is a technique where he forms ice into shape of many weapons which look like a flower blossom hence the name "Frozen Blossom". So far he is only seen using spears and swords out of the many ice weapons formed and is relatively good at using them. Chapter 152 Ice Pick: He forms sharp and pointy ice shards of great size meant to pierce the enemy. Chapter 152 Clone: The Princes can create a clone of himself as a decoy to distract his enemies. It is unknown if this clone can attack on its own.Chapter 157 Combined Techniques Basaltic Hammer: A giant hammer formed by the princes by combining ice, earth, and lava to form a hammer. This hammer is held in a giant rock arm created by the First Crown Prince, who is also the one who swing the hammer. Uma said that she was defeated by this technique in the past, so it can be assumed that this hammer is very powerful and capable of mass destruction. Also, First Crown Prince boasted that this hammer is the strongest substance known on earth, while the minotaurs were worried the hammer's force would have break Oraeguk to pieces.Chapter 152 Gallery Frozen Blossom Technique.png|Frozen Blossom Trivia Lot's true name is revealed in Chapter 312, in which he became charyeok of Dan Ah-An. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:Deceased